


Mothman (Zadr thing)

by Teratotally



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, ZaDr Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratotally/pseuds/Teratotally
Summary: Zim and Dib in a closet, what will they do in there? 🤔
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 22





	Mothman (Zadr thing)

Dib rubbed his eye, sighing when he saw the green eyeshadow transfer to his black glove.   
The music was loud.   
He barely touched the alcohol.   
Even though he was invited to this Halloween party, he felt like he was invading.   
He didn't really know anyone here.   
He thought making friends would be easier in kollege, that people would be more mature here than in hi-skool. But no.   
Speaking of hi-skool, he hadn't seen Zim since then.   
He didn't really know what happened to that little green alien, or if it was good or bad that he left. But he hadn't stopped thinking about him. Maybe even obsessing.   
But he tried not to show it, as he didn't want to be seen as the same hysterical geek people thought he was when he was a kid.   
But today was Halloween, so he was dressed like an alien. Though to be honest, people didn't really get it, and some even laughed at his pink dress. He wore it over black jeans and combat boots, but still. He started to regret it. A lot.   
He also had green makeup on and pipe cleaners attached to a head band for antennas.   
Still, he wasn't the only one with antennas here.   
There was one person who kept catching his attention.   
Dib was much taller now, almost as tall as his dad, so it wasn't uncommon for him to have to look down at others.   
But this guy.   
His head probably only reached Dib's stomach.   
He probably would have mistaken for a child if it wasn't for the fact that he saw him drinking at one point, and heard his voice.   
Still, Dib didn't know this guy's name, or even what his face looked like.   
His costume was what got his attention at first.   
The mask he wore had big black ovals for eyes and a beige face with no mouth or nose. He had fuzzy brown antennas sticking out from his black hair.   
He wore a beige turtleneck and brown pants. On his back were a pair of fake wings, which almost acted like a cape. 

So he looked exactly like Mothman did in the posters in Dib's bedroom. 

Several times now Dib caught this guy... Mothman, staring at him. Or at least he thought he did. It was hard to tell because of the mask. He really wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, and he felt awkward.  
So he decided to ignore it and look at his phone for a while, lingering near the punch bowl as he tried not to look as awkward and lonely as he felt.   
Everyone's costumes looked great, or at least, for the people who wore them. Some didn't show up in costume, and by now a few people were taking parts of their costumes off.   
Dib heard someone announcing that they were going to play Truth or dare, and people gathered around, but he ignored it.   
Or at least he tried to.   
Truth or dare, really?  
People still play that?  
He didn't look up from his phone, checking the Truth Shrieker forums.   
Until he heard his name.   
"Dib! Get over here! You're playing, right?"  
He looked up and saw Violet grinning at him.   
She was the one who invited him to this thing, and was probably the closest thing he had to a friend.   
They didn't exactly have anything in common, but she said she'd help him "stop being a loner" and she seemed nice enough, so he went with it.   
"Um... sure," he said, stepping forward. He didn't really have a reason to say no.   
He half heartedly participated for a bit until it was Violet's turn.   
She looked around, pretending to be unsure about who she wanted to ask, then looked at Dib and smiled as she asked "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare..." Dib responded. He didn't like talking about himself. He hoped Violet would go easy on him.   
"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with someone," she said immediately, like she had already planned this.   
Oh god.   
Dib thought she was probably referring to herself. He hoped she didn't actually have a crush on him, rejecting her was gonna be painful. If he was straight, he would be incredibly lucky to have someone like her be interested in him, but he was pretty sure he was gay.   
"Uh... with who?" He asked nervously.   
Violet said nothing, but gave an impish giggle as she smirked and pointed at him.   
At Mothman.   
"Wait, are you allowed to drag someone else into Dib's dare?" Someone else interjected, but Violet quickly cut them off.   
"Yes I am! Now you two! Closet! Now!" She commanded.   
Dib had no words.   
He couldn't tell what Mothman was thinking, he couldn't see his face. He thought he would argue, but to his surprise, Mothman just simply shrugged and walked off.   
Flustered, Dib followed him to the closet. He could hear Violet proudly say "You're welcome Dib!" As he walked off, his face hearting up.   
They both walked into the closet, Violet closing the door after them.   
Mothman looked up at him, his expression unreadable.   
"Uh... Nice costume," Dib finally said. He'd been wanting to say that for awhile now.  
"Oh I know," Mothman replied. "What are you supposed to be?"  
"An alien."  
"You don't look like one," Mothman said bluntly.   
"How do you know? Have you ever seen one?" Dib crossed his arms.   
Mothman was silent for a moment, not having an answer. Or at least not one he wanted to say.   
"Well anyway," he finally spoke, changing the subject. "What exactly are we supposed to do in here?"  
"Oh, um... good question," Dib said with a nervous laugh, blushing a bit.   
Mothman was standing very close to him.   
Maybe Violet did this for a reason.   
Maybe she really was doing him a favor.   
Maybe this was the distraction he needed to stop thinking about Zim.  
Zim disappeared.   
He needed to accept it eventually.   
He had to move on.   
"I'm sure we could find something to do together..." he said, gaining a bit of confidence as he put his hands on Mothman's shoulders and gently pushed him back until he backed up against the wall.  
It was hard to read Mothman's reaction, but being able to see his face and all, but he gasped slightly and looked up at Dib, putting his hands on his chest gently.   
Dib leaned in to kiss him, moving the mask aside.   
Then he saw his face.   
"Zim!?"   
"Dib!" Zim looked flustered, looking up with those big pink eyes that Dib remembered so frequently.   
He thought about Zim a lot.   
"What the hell are you doing!?" Dib asked, to which Zim responded by yelling "Not you!"   
"Well then why'd you come in here with me?" Dib asked, his face felt warm.  
"All a part of my plan, Dib-stink!" Zim hissed. "Also I don't know what you were trying to do to me just now, but I didn't like it!"  
Dib laughed nervously at that. "Well I WAS going to kiss you, so I guess we both had plans that aren't working out..."  
Zim looked shocked at that, his green face turning pink. "YOU were trying to kiss ME!? DISGUSTING!!" He yelled, just to be hushed by Dib putting his hand over his mouth.  
"Shh! Zim be quiet, you're embarrassing me! Besides, I don't want to anymore, so forget it! What do you think people usually do in this game!?" Dib asked.   
He suddenly gasped and pulled his hand away. "Did you just lick me?"  
"Don't ask me stupid questions," Zim answered, crossing his arms and glaring at Dib.  
Then they heard the door click open, and Zim panicked, not wanting to be seen without his disguise, he suddenly grabbed hold of Dib's dress and hid his face under it.   
Dib's face heated up as he looked up at Violet who looked quite startled. After all, she didn't know what was going on, all she saw was Zim's head in front of Dib's crotch, hidden by his dress.   
"W-Well!? Get out! We're busy!" Dib snapped, and Violet shut the door.   
Dib heard her loudly laugh and announce "BJ" to everyone.   
Great.   
Zim uncovered his face and looked up at Dib in confusion.   
"Who is Bj?" He asked innocently.   
"Uh... it's a nickname?" Dib lied, embarrassed.   
"Oh... Hey, why did you cover for me? You could have exposed me..." Zim said, looking actually very grateful.   
"I don't know... I just panicked, okay?" He said honestly. "Let's never talk about this again."  
"Fine!" Zim picked up his mask and put it back on before leaving the closet.   
Dib sighed, a little bit overwhelmed.   
He almost kissed Zim.   
Not only that, but now everyone definitely thought Zim was blowing him.   
He already got called gay enough as it was, now this?  
He was definitely going to have to have a talk with Violet about boundaries.   
Maybe he should also explain to Zim what Bj meant... on second thought, no, he definitely wasn't ready to have that conversation with Zim.


End file.
